


A Dark Without Stars

by skepticallysighing



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Insecurity, Poet - Freeform, Poetry, Pure, Purity, Snow, Snowy Nights, Star metaphors, ben's artsy and insecure, good vibes, poet ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 02:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12355257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skepticallysighing/pseuds/skepticallysighing
Summary: Ben wrote a poem, but he would never read it around the others. This one’s just for Bev.





	A Dark Without Stars

_ “The stars twinkle brightly in the sky.” _

It was a perfect snowfall tonight, with the ground powdery and evenly sprinkled white, painting the world in tranquility. The terrors of the summer and the demons that lived in it were gone, replaced by the beautiful warmth of a cold night.

In the forest, Ben was sitting cross-legged on the ground in a clearing, reading out-loud a poem off a sheet of paper. It had been scribbled down, words erased and crossed out, and all on lined paper, but he thought it was good enough now. His jacket was a tight one, and for once, he didn’t mind. Don’t get him wrong, he was still insecure about his chest and wore nothing but sweatshirts and loose jeans in public, but he didn’t mind so much when he was here.

Beverly was sitting across from him, in a worn coat and a threadbare skirt with her hair all messy and flecked with snow. She had come with to listen to his poem, like he asked her to early in the morning.

Beverly would not look at his tits, she would look into his eyes.

He didn’t look up from the paper as he read it out, scared he’d look up and see her frowning. The moon in Derry had blessed him with its light, setting his paper aglow. He coughed once, breath painting the air with a cloud, before he went on.

_ “And they’ve always seemed nice and pretty, to me at least. Well, I think that it would be perfectly fine if in the night, out goes the light, and you tell me about your world, a darkness without stars.” _

He glanced up, his nose red from the cold rather than from the lovely-feelings that inspired his red cheeks. Jesus, it was cold. “Do you like it? I can stop if you d-”

“No, no, I love it, keep going,” she said immediately. She had become wide-eyed and focused as she listened, but now she remembered to smile at him. And when she smiled warmly, he suddenly didn’t feel quite as cold. He smiled back sheepishly before glancing down.

_ “Tonight specks of snow will replace the shimmering stars, the ones that you never quite liked the way I did. Long time ago, I have forgotten the feeling of your arms around me. Nights like those where you paint a tale for me with nothing but your words. When we are one, and each word is a song, forever, faithfully with snow falling in your hair. And when I look up, at the stars and the snow, all I can see is darkness. The snow and the starlight are dull to your eyes.” _

He turned the page over, so he could read what hadn’t fit on the first page of lined paper.

_ “For a star could never love me. So when we sit together and you tell me about your world, a darkness without stars, I know that world isn’t real. It’s impossible to be in a dark without stars if you are there. For your words brighten me. And your eyes shine brighter than any star I know.” _

He looked at the last word, unable to look up. He just knew that if he look up, she’d start laughing, she’d tell him how stupid it was. She was dead silent, and he didn’t want to look. But he did.

Before he could look at her face, she had flung herself into his arms, the paper fluttering to the snowy ground, hugging him tightly. He was startled, but he hugged her back, holding her close. And when she leaned back with streaming tears and the biggest smile?

He thought he could see galaxies in her eyes.


End file.
